A prank
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: The team is in high school and it's Halloween. They all head over to Rossi's house and have some Halloween fun.


"Boo!" Derek jumped out from behind the classroom door wearing a Michael Myer's mask.

"Derek! My God!" Emily put her hand to her heart.

"A common characterization is that Michael Myers is evil. John Carpenter has described the character as "almost a supernatural force - a force of nature. An evil force that's loose," a force that is "unkillable" Professor Nicholas Rogers elaborates, "Myers is depicted as a mythic, elusive bogeyman, one of superhuman strength who cannot be killed by bullets, stab wounds, or fire." Carpenter's inspiration for the "evil" that Michael would embody came when he was in college. While on a class trip at a mental institution in Kentucky, Carpenter visited "the most serious, mentally ill patients". Among those patients was a young boy around twelve to thirteen years old. The boy gave this "schizophrenic stare", "a real evil stare", which Carpenter found "unsettling", "creepy", and "completely insane"," Reid rambled on as he walked into the room.

"It's dead Reid, your poking it with a stick," JJ smiled as she followed Reid into the room.

"Hey Hotch," They all said, Rossi followed him into homeroom. The rest of class came in and the teacher taught her lesson and the bell rang. Derek jumped out the rest of the day scaring the hell out of people.

"We should watch all the Saws tonight!" Rossi suggested, "My parents bought this new high-def TV that will make you cry for your mommies."

"Sounds fun, I'll get snacks," JJ said.

"And I'll get drinks," Emily said as she glanced at her phone.

"My house 8," Rossi called as he walked away. The air was cold and leaves were flying around all over the place.

**THAT NIGHT:**

"Well Saw came from-" Reid started.

But JJ ct him short, "I like chocolate."

"And happiness comes from peas to!" Reid said back happily.

"Shut up, the movie is starting!" Derek hushed Reid. By the end of the second movies, JJ was sitting it Derek's lap screaming. Emily was hiding behind Reid. Rossi and Hotch didn't move. And Pen had a pillows covering her eyes and leaning into Derek. The stairs up stairs creaked. Everyone froze.

"Old house," Rossi said loudly. But the creaking came closer.

"Old house, old house, old house," Emily, JJ, and Pen said over and over again to themselves. Hotch reached over for one of the baseball bats that were in Rossi's movie theater of a basement. He had grabbed two more and handed one to Derek and the other to Rossi.

"Reid watch the girls," Hotch whispered orders to Reid, who only nodded. Derek, Rossi and Hotch slowly made their way up the stairs, ready to swing the bats. The creaking got louder and louder, then stopped. Something in the far corner of the kitchen moved.

"FREEZE!" Derek yelled. But the figure ran into the dinning room and jumped up on the table. Rossi took a swing trying to hit the figure's legs. But the figure jumped up and when he came back down, the table broke under his weight. The figure fell and wasn't moving. Rossi felt for a pulse.

"Gone," Rossi said.

"Guys its safe!" Derek called into the basement. No answered, "Hello?"

"Morgan what's going on?" Hotch asked as he stood behind Derek.

"I really don't know," Derek responded slowly heading down the stairs back to the basement.

"Hello?" Rossi called.

"JJ, Emily, Pen? Reid?" Hotch called getting a little worried. Rossi hit the lights and they all lay dead on the floor.

"Pen!" Derek yelled running over to the girl who was like a little sister to him.

Reid was nowhere to be found. Rossi went over to JJ and Emily and check for a pulse. Nothing.

"Pen?" Derek called again looking at the girl's lifeless body.

"Derek, they are gone," Hotch said sadly.

"But how?" Derek asked. He turned around and Hotch and Rossi were gone, "Guys? Hello? Ok you can stop now!" Derek stood turning in circles in the dark basement.

"Boo!" Came a voice from behind Derek. There was the face of Michael Myers. Derek let out a blood curdling girl scream. The lights came on and JJ stood up and helped Emily and Pen up. Reid took off his mask and Rossi and Hotch came out of the closet, everyone was cracking up.

"Ha! Derek that was great! You should have seen the look on your face!" JJ said patting her friend's back.

"He can!" Rossi grabbed the remote off the table and hit a feel buttons. An image came up on screen of Derek. They watched the scene unfold again.

"So who was that guy upstairs?" That was the part that we didn't plan," Hotch said.

"Yeah, no joke we actually wanted it go down differently," Rossi explained.

"What guy?" JJ asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Hotch motioned for them to come and they followed. Everyone made their way back up the stairs and back into the dinning room. The man was gone and the table was fixed.

"What the hell?" Rossi shook his head.

"What guy?" JJ asked again.

"I have no clue. He was here, he was "gone"," Hotch was confused.

"How did you guys die?" Derek asked.

"I really don't know, Reid mixed it up," Emily looked at Reid.

"We put it in the candy corn the we were eating," Pen said.

"Maybe he some how got a hold of some," Rossi said looking out the big window in his dinning room. A dark figure ran across the lawn. Everyone watched.

"How?" Derek asked.

"I wish I could tell you," Hotch said watching the figure diaper into the cold dark night.


End file.
